


The Dancing and the Oh's

by hudsteith



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Singing at the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: Johnny likes to joke about Daniel's little moment of fun.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Dancing and the Oh's

As any another morning day, Daniel was starting his day taking a long shower, singing along with whatever song was on his playlist. He was a morning person, so he enjoyed every moment as an early bird, including the ones his partner hated so much.

Johnny was waking up after Daniel sang a very high note, because _of course_ he could reach that high. What that man couldn’t do? The blond stopped wondering that a long time ago. He sat at the bed when he recognized the song. Natalia Lafourcade.

Daniel Larusso couldn’t be just a sucessfull owner of a car dealorship, have a karate dojo, know how to cook japanese food and have the most beautiful face, he happened to be polyglot, singing in a perfect spanish.

He didn’t know how he caught that man, but Johnny couldn’t be more proud of himself.

And with that he stood up and walked to the bathroom, and found Daniel in a very compromising position at the showerbox.

“Danny, I don’t think that’s the best place to practice karate.” Johnny commented, rubbing his nape.

“ _Corazon, tu si sabes quererme como a mi me gusta..._ ” Daniel kept sang along while he turned around and paused the song. “What? I wasn’t practicing karate.” And he showed an innocent smile, not truly catching what his partner was implying.

“Ok, because that’s the best explanation for what I saw.”

“I was singing and dancing during shower.”

“That’s what I was afraid for.”

Daniel just rolled his eyes.

Johnny used to joke about the brunet singing during shower. ‘Karaoke are made for a reason’ that’s what he usually say at those moments. Specially because he wasn’t much of a fan of Daniel’s playlist.

While Johnny was into rock and 80s hits, Daniel was more a pop culture man, sharing music with his sons. Once when they were taking Sam to his school Johnny saw Daniel and his daughter singing out on their lungs a Taylor Swift song. Daniel swore was one of the few he liked.

And since the couple shared a Spotify account – mostly because Johnny didn’t know how to create an account and a playlist, Daniel doing all the job – Johnny knew what he used to listen. From the classic Elvis and Bowie to Ed Sheeran.

Not that Daniel was a bad singer. He was okay, but...for a man like Johnny, which the most outrageous thing he did on his whole life was sleep with men, singing at shower seemed a bit lame. And that’s why everytime he spotted his lover doing this the blond felt the urge to point it out.

“Shut up, I’m doing my personal performance.” Daniel unpaused the song.

“Of course. No one would ever pay to see _this_.” Johnny giggled, moving his hand to what’s in front of him.

Daniel just showed the finger.

Johnny kept laughing during Daniel’s ‘performance’, thinking that he rather see another type of performance of him.

He would say that after he go out of the bathroom. Classic Johnny move.

\---

Two weeks after Johnny was coming back from his own dojo when he received a text from Daniel, saying he’s dealing with a very picky client and he probably could get home later than he said so. It was okay: that way Johnny could take a shower and be more aproachable than yesterday, maybe put some perfurm; he didn’t think he needed to charm Larusso, but why not be a little nice sometimes?

He was ordering lunch for him and Daniel while taking off his gi, feeling very proud of knowing how to use the speaker after countless time Daniel teaching him how to do it. They said that in half a hour the orders would be at his house.

Time enough for him to take a shower and pick a clothing.

After the call he took his towel and walked to the showerbox, turning the shower on. He moaned thankful for the hot water; that’s what his sore muscles needed right now.

Just after he put shampoo on his hair and was rubbing his scalp he remembered to put some song to improve his mood. _News of The World_ was highly recommended. He grabbed his phone and because the shampoo foam he barely saw what he pressed play, putting the phone back to the sink.

He frowned when he didn’t recognize the sing, but he kept going the shower, the water taking off the shampoo slowly. And then the singer started.

_Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man_  
_I showed him all the things that he didn't understand_  
_Whoa, and then I let him go_

That’s not his playlist. And then he recognized as the song Daniel was singing on their previous call about what they should lunch that day.

“Damnit, Larusso!” cursed Johnny.

Thankfully he was at home alone, so he could finish his shower without the fear of being caught listening to _this_.

And the song was on repeat. That happens when Daniel knew a new song and wanted to memorize the lyrics in one day.

Johnny looked to the clock. Fifteen minutes to the order to arrive, and he could pay more for a second ride. No time to pause the song and find a better one.

After the fifth time Johnny understood why his partner liked the song so much. The beat was kinda vicious, and the singer’s smoky voice was good. He laughed how the lyrics remembered of his life before he settled down with Daniel. 

Before he could handle himself his shoulders were moving, and then his feet, and at the time he was rubbing soap on his body Johnny was shaking his waist at the song’s rhythm.

“ _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas...One, two, three, they gonna run back to me, they always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_ ” Johnny sang along, his hands raised on fists and pumping in the air, his head syncronized with his fists’ moviments.

A high cough was heard and automatically Johnny turned around. To find Daniel leaned against the bathroom door, looking at him with a sassy grin growing on his lips, his eyebrows trembling like he’s holding himself to not burst a laugh.

An unusual (at least for him) blush covered the blond’s wet face and the turned the shower off.

“Please, babe, don’t let me interrupt your performance. I was enjoying very much.” Daniel bit his lower lip, very close to losing it.

“You’re such a dick.” Johnny said, grabbing his towel and putting around his waist.

“And who would’ve thought you’d like my music. That’s new.”

“I don’t _like_ your music, Daniel.”

“Yeah, I barely could see you enjoying. You knew you could break your hip dancing this much?”

Johnny couldn’t resist and giggle when he stopped close to his lover. “Fuck you. That song is just an exception.”

Daniel just gave him a long peck and smiled again. “After lunch, and you’d love Keane if you listened to.”

“Doubt it.”

The door bell was heard, and Daniel walked to the front door.

\---

 _Strangeland_ was now Johnny’s second favorite album. _The Works_ was still the first one.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs on the fic:  
> Tú si Sabes Quererme - Natalia Lafourcade  
> News of the World - Queen (album)  
> Ex's and Oh's - Ellie King  
> Strangeland - Keane (album and song)  
> The Works - Queen (album)


End file.
